When functioning properly, the human heart maintains its own intrinsic rhythm and is capable of pumping adequate blood throughout the body's circulatory system. However, some individuals have irregular cardiac rhythms, referred to as cardiac arrhythmias, which can result in diminished blood circulation and cardiac output. One manner of treating cardiac arrhythmias includes the use of an implantable pulse generator (IPG) such as a pacemaker, an implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD), a cardiac resynchronization (CRT) device, or a subcutaneous implantable cardioverter defibrillator. Such devices typically rely on an implantable lead to convey electrical signals between the IPG and the heart. An implantable lead can additionally or alternatively be used to stimulate other nervous and/or musculature systems of the body. Whether for a cardiac lead or for a lead used elsewhere in the body, a suture sleeve can be provided along the lead to anchor the lead.